Winx Club - Episode 218
In the Heart of Cloud Tower is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Continue with the last episode Griffin was seen standing at the opening gate of heart of cloudtower. Everyone gets little shocked by seeing her. Icy asked her about what she is doing there and also asked her about codex. Griffin replied to no and also says that trix will not find it where they think to be there. Trix says to fight Griffin but from back when winx says they are surrounded Darcy spells darkness spell and Stella spells light spell but till then trix dissappear. After that Flora reminds them of helping Bloom from Darcy darkness spell on her eyes. Griffin gave some herbs which help Bloom to get recover her eyesight back quickly. Bloom says winx that her head is killing her on that Stella says her that it was what she had got for facing the trix alone. Aisha intrrupts in between and says her not to say that and asked Stella where was she. Soon Bloom and winx realize that there powers are getting weak because of cloudtower syndrome. Tecna says winx that the important part is they should stop arguing with each other and work together. Stella again intrrupts and says that she was exactly saying that on that Musa shouted at her for she was the first one who had run off. On other hand Stormy says Icy and Darcy that they are tricked by Tecna for showing where codex is but Icy says them that it was not the trick and winx too had no clue where codex is hidden. Then trix decided to keep sending there energy in the heart of cloudtower so that they could take control over the cloudtower and asked it to handover the codex within itself and destroy everyone else. On the other hand Aisha and Musa are there on their beds but Aisha was not able to sleep and was happy seeing Musa sleeping calmly at that creepy place. In morning winx Mirta and Lucy where seen coming out of a room with ruby coins given by Griffin in order to find trix as they have dark energy and that ruby helped them to track them by lighting up when they are near and also Griffin says them about trix attack on the cloudtower in very early morning and also aware them about trix plan that they are sending dark power to the heart through it veins to take control over cloudtower. Bloom asked Griifin about the consequences and Griffin replied her that cloudtower will also become their enemy. Stella asked in shocked about that they had to fight with trix and griffin together. Lucy then says its not their any chances of survival at that point of time and Mirta comforts her by saying its not gone to happen. Winx and both the witches were seen in different pairs of four adviced by Griffin. Stella and Musa together Bloom and Tecna together Aisha and Flora together Mirta and Lucy together. Winx says Griffin that they had decided to be together last night and asked her to show any way so they can keep in touch with each other. Griffin gave them a easy spell for that so they could be in touch with each other through walls of cloudtower. Trix saw all this and decide to pick a single pair at a time. Flora and Aisha are shown on their way to find trix and are afraid of the voices of cloudtower '' Major Events *The Winx fail in a convergence. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy obtain the second Codex. Debuts *Discorda Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Musa **Tecna *Aisha *Griffin *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Pixies **Discorda **Zing *Mirta *Lucy Trivia *In this episode Zing makes cosplays of Aliens, Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Carribean, Doc Holliday from Tombstone. Mistakes *When Stella and Musa are stuck in the wall, when angled at Stella, Musa's pants are gone (See below) *When Bloom grabs on to the door handle before the door disappears it is blue, but when it reappears it is red. *When Icy laughs before stealing the Codex, her makeup is gone. Scripts *4kids Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Jason Griffith as Lord Darkar *Caren Manuel as Darcy, Mirta *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Rachael Lillis as Lucy Quotes ''"You were the first one to run off!" '- Musa' "Come on, details!" '- Stella' "Okay, you just made some weird ear thing in the wall." '- Stella' "Is that you, Bloom? I think the witches got Mirta and Lucy!" '- Aisha' "They got Stella and Musa, too!" '- Bloom' "Where are you?" '- Aisha' "I think Tecna and I are in the classroom that belongs to that weird witch teacher." '- Bloom' "We're on our way." '- Aisha' "The Tower's going nuts!" '- Musa' "We gotta book it, you guys!" '- Bloom' "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" '- Bloom', Flora, Musa, Stella, Tecna, and Aisha while falling through a crack "Oh no!" '- Zing', flying after them Videos 4Kids RAI English Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume